The Charmers' Tale
The Charmers' Tale is a fanfiction that will be written by Taylor Gorrell. It follows the story of the six s starting from their days of youth going to their involvement in various battles in a skewed Duel Terminal story. Story The Early Days Coming eventually Striking Out to Adventure Coming eventually Worm Invasion Coming eventually Descent of the Fabled Coming eventually Genex Breakout Coming eventually Trishula's Pulse Coming eventually Finding Home Coming eventually Little Fights Turn Big Coming eventually Steelswarm Rise Coming eventually Vylon's Betrayal Coming eventually Return of the Verz Coming eventually The 100 Numbers Coming eventually Characters The Six Charmers /Meda Dharc The only male among the Charmers, Dharc is the second oldest Charmer and the de facto leader of the group, who manages to keep a cool head in almost any situation. His familiar is . During Return of the Verz, Dharc fuses himself together with Meda Bat to become Meda Dharc. A running gag with Dharc is that he is completely unfazed when women try to use their charm on him, leading to people around him, even the other Charmers, to think he is gay, though he states that growing up with five girls who all became beautiful women does that to a guy. At the end of Return of the Verz, he and Lyna are a couple. During The 100 Numbers, Dharc defeats Number 81: Steelswarm Regenerator, gaining its power and being able to transform into Steelswarm Darkhrul. Dharc is later revealed to be an envoy of Sophia, sent to observe the world, but being sent as a baby, he was unaware of his purpose and rebels against his creator. / Lyna is the second youngest of the Charmer, being a kind-hearted girl with no questionable traits. Her familiar is , who teases Lyna about Dharc. Lyna is the only Charmer who does not get another familiar after Happy Lover leaves her. Lyna falls deeply in love with Dharc, and is teary-eyed when the Charmers split up after Trishula's Pulse, but he promises to return to her. During Finding Home, Lyna ends up with amnesia, taking on the name Milla, but eventually regains her memories. At the end of Return of the Verz, she and Dharc are a couple, Lyna completely fine with him being a Fiend. During The 100 Numbers, she defeats Number 72: Vylon Digamma, gaining its power and being able to transform into Vylon Phi. Lyna is later revealed to be an envoy of Sophia, sent to observe the world, but being sent as a baby, she was unaware of her purpose and rebels against her creator. / Eria is the youngest of the Charmers, though not by much (only a few months), and is typically a fun-loving and bubbly girl. Her familiar is . Gigobyte evolves into during their travels and bids Eria farewell, but she must eventually fight him as , but with the combined effort of her and Marauding Captain, Gagagigo regains his sanity and is combined with a Sacred to . In Finding Home, Eria's true name is revealed to be Erial, and she is found to be part of the Gishki tribe, her familiar being a . Erial is found to be a natural at the Gishki rituals, using Reliever to become . She becomes a confidant to Avance as well as his source of comfort after his best friend and sister both die, eventually falling in love with him. During The 100 Numbers, Erial defeats Number 45: Evigishki Sol Augus, gaining its power and being able to transform into Evigishki Eritrite. /Laval Hitaan Hiita the oldest of the Charmers, though not by much (only two months), and is a wild child with a temper to match. Her familiar is . In Finding Home, Hiita is revealed to be part of the tribe, and her name is Hitaan. Her skin eventually becomes quick-tanned after staying in the very hot land. She discovers that the rocky forms of the Lavals are merely battle forms attained by harmonizing with flames, and that they are human as well. Fox Fire becomes a Laval creature, capable of fusing with Hitaan to become a new form. She begins a budding romance with Cameron, AKA Cannon. During The 100 Numbers, Hitaan defeats Number 27: Lavalval Giga Slayer, gaining its power and being able to transform into Lavalval Heatank. / Wynn is the younger of the two middle Charmers, and is mostly a laid-back yet somewhat shy girl. Her familiar is , but after it leaves her, it eats and , being unrecognizable the next time they meet. In Finding Home, she discovers that she is part of the tribe, and that her real name is Wynnda. Her new familiar is a bird named , who she can . Her best friend is a boy named Kamui, who she eventually starts a budding romance with. During The 100 Numbers, Wynnda defeats Number 54: Daigusto Piasa, gaining its power and being able to transform into Daigusto Wyndrum. /Gem-Knight Agate Aussa is the older of the two middle Charmers, and is the smartest out of all six, being the chief strategist. Her familiar is , nicknamed "Marmo", but the rodent eventually becomes too obese to continue the journey and is sent back to Doriado. In Finding Home, she finds out that she is an intended member of the ranks, holding the title of Agate. Being a mage, she is a powerful ally, and her new familiar is a . She is partnered up with Rosso and Izumi, AKA Ruby and Iolite, being a great ally to them and eventually falling in love with Rosso. During The 100 Numbers, Agate defeats Number 18: Gem-Knight Unobtanium, gaining its power and being able to transform into Gem-Knight Jade. Allies Doriado is a master of elemental magic, looking young but actually being over 200 years old. She took in the six Charmers as babies when she found them on her doorstep, raising them as her children and teaching them magic. When the six Charmers strike out to find their birthplaces, Doriado tells them that they will always be welcome back home. She appears to take Marmo back to her house when he becomes too fat to continue the journey. Invoker is a mid-rank soldier of the X-Saber line. He is one of those who help Hiita, Eria, Wynn, and Aussa break Dharc and Lyna out of the Genex-run prison. After this, he goes missing, but somehow resurfaces during Return of the Verz, aiding the Charmers once again and travelling with them on the quest to find and destroy the Numbers. Fabled Grimro is a sly member of the Fabled and the only ally to the Charmers, as she is "sick of the other Fableds". She tries to charm Dharc and fails, but he still agrees to help her against her clan. After the Fableds are destroyed, Grimro vanishes to unknown parts. She resurfaces during The 100 Numbers, aiding them when needed. Dewloren The intelligent tiger-form imperator of the Ice Barrier, Dewloren is proud of his tribe and is initially confident of reviving the dragons until Trishula goes mad. He engages a full-scale attack on the icy dragon, but nearly loses his life in the process. He is last seen recovering for heavy damage, but is shown that he will make it. Brionac and Gungnir/Verz Bahamut and Ophion Two of the three legendary dragons of the , Brionac and Gungnir are called forth to aid against the Worms and eventually the Fableds. However, when Trishula is also revived and goes crazy, Brionac and Gungnir turn on their comrade, causing their deaths but weakening Trishula severely. The two dragons are ressurected again by the Verz virus, but they eventually regain their sanity once more and pull deja vu against Ouroboros. Steelswarm Roach is a benevolent Steelswarm that Dharc meets during Vylon's Betrayal. Initially hostile knowing that Roach is a Steelswarm, Dharc accepts him as a travel partner after Meda Bat vouches for him. Roach becomes a valuable ally to Dharc and the others, agreeing to aid them again during The 100 Numbers. Vylon Omega is the rightful leader of the Vylons. Refusing to act until absolutely necessary, the Charmers persuade him to aid in the fight against the Steelswarms, which he does, obliterating Hercules. Unfortunately, Omega is murdered at the hands of Vylon Disigma. Vylon Alpha, the former second-in-command to Omega, is the only surviving high-rank member of the Vylons after Omega and the others are murdered. As such, when Vylon Disigma and his army are destroyed, Alpha assumes control of the Vylons and aids the Charmers and their tribes when needed. Gishki Avance is a powerful mage in the Gishkis, and one of only two male humans. Avance is initially an easygoing guy, but after losing both his best friend and sister to failed Rituals, he becomes reserved and refuses to allow anyone but himself perform a Ritual on him. Erial becomes his source of comfort in the whole ordeal. After Psychelone sacrifices herself, Avance becomes leader of the Gishkis. Gishki Natalia was once a powerful mage of the Gishkis, and was Avance's older sister. She died prior to the story in a failed Ritual attempted by Noelia, but felt no angst toward her. She appears to Avance in a dream and tells him not to seal himself off from others. Gishki Emilia is a moderate-skill mage of the Gishkis, and is Avance's best friend. Originally one of the more powerful members of the Evigishkis as Gustkraken, a botched Ritual done by Noelia cost her her life, and a revival Ritual could only turn her into a spirit. In Vylon's Betrayal, she found a deceased Gusto and inhabited it, changing its form and becoming to rejoin the battle. / Gishki Noelia is the former head of the Gishki clan, and is often said to be cursed with bad luck. She once treated the Rituals as nothing but an easy game, but upon seeing Natalia die as a result of her failing a Ritual, she realized just how serious these Rituals were. She vowed to become better and did so, but upon attempting a Ritual on Emilia, she again failed the Ritual, causing Emilia to die. Frightened, Noelia quickly attempted a revival Ritual, but to no avail. Heartbroken, Noelia lost all faith in her own abilities and retreated into seclusion, blaming herself for the misfortune of her clan. She removes herself from the fray, unable to bring herself to even touch a mirror. In Return of the Verz, Noelia finally decides to return to battle, but she picks up a mirror infected with the Verz virus, changing her into Evigishki Psychelone. Half-conscious, she uses the infected mirror to ressurect Hercules as Zealgigas, hoping to use it against the Verz, but Zealgigas goes insane, and the Verz completely takes over Psychelone, forcing her to "pilot" Zealgigas. In the end, when Zealgigas is weakened, Psychelone regains control of her body and pierces Zealgigas's mirror with her scythe, claiming she might have been a horrible leader to the Gishkis, but she will at least do something right before she dies. The pierce destroys Zealgigas, but Psychelone also dies, leaving her leadership to Avance. Cameron, AKA Cameron is a young yet burly man within the Laval ranks with blue hair and yellow eyes. By harmonizing with flames, he can become Laval Cannon. He has a fondness for action and blasting stuff. Hitaan is assigned as his personal medic, and the two became fast friends, Hitaan developing a crush on him. He is temporarily controlled by the Verz, turning him into Olanta, but he is purged of the energy, returning him to normal. Cameron accompanies Hitaan and the others during The 100 Numbers. Rosso, AKA Rosso holds the rank of Ruby in the Gem-Knight Army, and is one of Aussa's partners. Rosso is an intelligent fighter, showing Aussa all the ropes she'll need. Aussa eventually gains a crush on him, and Rosso is a total gentleman to her. Rosso accompanies the Charmers' team during The 100 Numbers. Izumi, AKA Izumi holds the rank of Iolite in the Gem-Knight Army, and is one of Aussa's partners. Iolite is initially jealous of Aussa being placed on her team (as she is a rookie), but quickly warms up to her, and they become great partners. Izumi accompanies the Charmers' team during The 100 Numbers. Liza, AKA / Liza holds the rank of Lazuli in the Gem-Knight Army. She is the younger sister Aussa never knew she had, and the two quickly bond. In Return of the Verz, however, Liza combines with Sacred Spica and becomes Gem-Knight Seraphi, forcing her to join the fray on a much larger scale. Dia is the leader of the entire Gem-Knight tribe, but usually doesn't show himself. He is mentioned multiple times, usually in high respect, but sometimes as a geezer. Dia shows himself for the first time in Return of the Verz, where he engages in battle with Zealgigas. Kamui is a mage in the Gusto homeland, aided by a bird familiar named Falco who he enlarges to . For land battles, he rides . Kamui is rather short despite being the same age as Wynnda, but during The 100 Numbers, he goes through a major growth spurt to become as tall as her. Kamui gains a clear crush on Wynnda, which eventually becomes mutual. Kamui, Falco, and Thunbolt accompany the Charmers' team during The 100 Numbers. Armored Ninja - Shogun Yosuke Yosuke is the shogun of the Armored Ninjas. The Charmers attempt to see him to ask for the Armored Ninjas' help in the rebuilding of the world, but in response, Yosuke asks the Charmers to find his operative, , who went MIA. However, the search is cut short when Armor Ninja attacks, having become Number 12. After the battle, Yosuke agrees to support the rebuilding and warns them about the Numbers. Aspiring Emperor Hope is one of the few benevolent Numbers. He appears as one of the heads of a flourishing city alongside his lover, Love. Hope joins Dharc, Lyna, and Hitaan in battle against Number 32, successfully destroying it. Number 13: Devoted Empress Love Devoted Empress Love is a benevolent Number who heads a flourishing city with her lover, Hope. Love joins Erial, Wynnda, and Agate against Number 17, successfully destroying it. Number 48: Godspeed Mirage Godspeed Mirage is a high-speed superhero Number who races around the world to help out anyone in need. The Charmers meet him quite a few times in their adventure. Lucky Stripe runs a successful casino city and is a benevolent Number, though he becomes quite agitated when people cheat. Megaslot Jackpot attempts to run him out of business, but fails when it is found to be swindling people. Enemies Trishula/ The final legendary dragon of the Ice Barrier, Trishula never cared about the world, as it only wanted to destroy it. Upon its resurrection, it went on a rampage and began freezing everywhere. A combined attack from its fellow Ice Barrier high-ups did not destroy it, but it was severely weakened, allowing the other tribes, spearheaded by the Charmers, to destroy it, eliminating its ice. Trishula is resurrected by the Verz into Ouroboros to continue its rampage, but Bahamut and Ophion turn traitor again, allowing the tribes to destroy it. The s A legion of parasites from outer space, the Worms seek nothing more than to devour the life force of the planet. Only the King and Queen are capable of coherent thinking, yet none of them can speak. The power of the Allies of Justice combined with the Fableds are enough to destroy them. Several of the Worms are revived and fused into , but this, too, is destroyed. The sadistic head of the Fabled Army, Leviathan treats the DT world as a board game and claims that he's still the one moving the pieces. Full of himself and oddly flamboyant, even other Fableds question his gender. He is eventually defeated when Grimro betrays him, allowing the Charmers and their allies to destroy him and the rest of the Fableds. / The hulking head of the Steelswarm army, Hercules serves as the mind behind all the other Steelswarms, moving them to their destinations. It is initially unstoppable, but Vylon Omega manages to sap its power, allowing it to be destroyed. Hercules is revived by a half-conscious Evigishki Psychelone as Evigishki Zealgigas, intended to be used against the Verz, but its Steelswarm instincts took over, causing it to go on a rampage. It battles Master Dia and nearly destroys him, but Psychelone regains her sanity and pierces its mirror with her scythe, destroying it. The leader of a legion of Vylons from another galaxy, Disigma has an evil mind and warped sense of justice, murdering the high-rank Vylons (except for Alpha) and takes over leadership, launching a full-scale attack on the surface world, but he is defeated along with his black Vylon army. The A virus that crept from the corpses of the Steelswarm, the Verz corrupts various members of the world into becoming mindless virtual corpses. The Verz virus also re-animates corpses into zombies. Dharc, however, has the ability to purge the Verz from their unfortunate hosts, returning them to normal (provided they were alive when they were infected). The Verz also corrupts Noelia into Psychelone, forcing her to revive Hercules as Zealgigas. The Verz culminates as Verz Ouroboros, but it too is destroyed. Black Mist is one of the strongest Numbers, and the archenemy of Number 39: Hope. It has the ability to absorb enemies' power to make itself stronger. Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half A deceptive Number, Mirror's Dark Half has the power to copy another person's appearance to deceive them and copy their powers. Number 0: Dimensional Overlord - Vectriel A Number claiming to be the master of the world, Dimensional Overlord - Vectriel is extremely powerful and aims to make all of the world his slaves. However, not even he is the final enemy. A god who created the DT world, Sophia sent Dharc and Lyna to the world as envoys to observe the world so she may pass judgment. Despite her power, Sophia is sometimes incompetent, sending them as babies who never knew their true purpose. In spite of all the good they did for the world, Sophia finds the efforts of the Charmers null and void and is disappointed in the world, claiming that it must be reset. She gives the Charmers a three-day reprieve to gather any forces they can, but she fails to see just how many people are on their side. Her incompetence is what leads to her defeat at the hands of Dharc and Lyna, who claim they will decide how they live, destroying the Star God and ending her control over the DT world. Category:Fanfic